


Dragon in Isatia

by KhaosQueen15



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Ending - Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Horror, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Destruction, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Next Generation, Psychological Torture, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Orientation, all types of fucked up shit happening here, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaosQueen15/pseuds/KhaosQueen15
Summary: Alice.Just Alice. She ruined our world, so we ruin hers.





	1. The New "Alice"

Alice was a kind girl. Alice was a girl who fell into a hole in a world filled with wonder and mysticality. Alice was the one who slew the Jabberwocky and freed the people of Underland, Wonderland or whatever you’d call the world of the hole’s decent. That, however, doesn’t matter; after Alice left things were happy dandy right? Yes and no. 

Things were fine for a while but as we know good things always dies down. You see 20 years after Alice went home Hatter had a child but the boy's mother died in childbirth due to her having an already frail immune system which leads to her getting sick and dying after her unfortunate~ passing, well..let’s just say the Mad Hatter really lived up to his name until his passing. 

Ahh, that was a fun day, if I'm, to be honest~, watching him valiantly stab at invisible attackers, completely unaware to the fact his son was in the doorway eyes glowing and smiling as he leads his father to his death not caring at all. The boy’s name is Sky that’s all, no last name. He was exactly like his mother save for a few things, like his personality and the insanity that flows through the boy’s bloodline of the Hatter Clan.

However, his looks were all over his mother except for the deathly pale skin, and hazel green eyes which were from The Hatter. But that’s just one story, one life that could’ve been altered if she stayed. Another one would be the Cheshire Cat the riddling enigma of mystery itself he had a child as well but not really, as a phantom he can't actually procreate but he was able to create a humanoid creature from a demon’s body, blood, and his fog to create James Marshall, his sweet baby boy…..well in Ches's eyes before he was trapped in a fog proof bottle and tortured and heated up to a painful screaming death by the one person he trusted more than anything or anyone.

If only Alice never came here if she didn't then he wouldn't have realized his desire to have children and he wouldn’t have made a deal with a demon, his death could've been avoided but now it's just a really funny thought and now the only foggy enigma is something to fear as you travel through the Bloody Forest (formerly known as the Alice Trail) instead of look for irritating guidance. That's not the only things that went to hell though even the White Queen became corrupted and cruel similar to her deceased sister (she never honored the banishment), but far, far worse as she studied anatomy and knew how to torture pretty much anything without said subject dying or losing too much blood but able to feel the most incredible and delicious pain you could ever feel and as such everyone was afraid of her especially when she gave birth to a daughter who shared the same insanity who was maybe even worse than her mother.

Raeven is her name, a kitsune hybrid with a penchant for torture and ironically she was the older half-sister to James through the demon blood they both share that lead to the insanity blooming in their minds at such a young age. At the age of 66, the White Queen was murdered by the very hell spawn she taught how to kill, in a very cruel and arguably beautiful sense of irony, and the Dark Princess destroyed the monarchy her family had built and created her own ruling that's when the world truly started to fall to ruins.

People, innocent people were murdered for fun in front of the town or forced to breed and ruin more lives She saw it as a perfect utopia, but of the people a group of siblings formed a court called The Realms, tired of all the pain and suffering of the people and they took over the “kingdom” turning the now Black Queen into a slave to one of the Realms as repayment for her crime against the world under reality.

For the rest of the world, life was a mighty hellhole and soon they were no longer praising Alice but cursing her very existence to all of the hells they knew. But that's in the past now and the world slowly healed under the guidance of the Realms but even so, the scarred memories still burned in the minds of the old citizens and haunted the children who swear on their lives they can hear the Dark Queen laughing in their minds as they try to rest their little brains, heh. Alice..why?, Why did you have to leave us?, Weren't we good enough for you? did you think that we were worthless for being in your stupid, cold, heartless presence?. ahh, that's the question to answer huh? Well, Alice? do you have anything to say my dearest, DEAREST friend?~?.

As the "camera" zoomed out the readers could see Alice, a much older version of her dressed in the same armor she left in chained and left hanging on a brick wall pierced with the Vapor Sword and whimpering in agony as the venom of the slain Jabberwocky seeped into her wounds as The Narrator walked over to her grabbing the hilt, Aw what's the matter Savior? does it hurt? Well, I'm sorry, let me help you then~ The Narrator drug down the blade slowly wanting to prolong her suffering. Whoops~ my hand slipped~ looking over at the readers smiling, so?~ what do you think should be her fate?~ torture orrrr~ a painless death?~ I guess we'll see soon huh?. Signing off for now~, 


	2. Present Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Khara Lovina Strife, The daughter of Death or otherwise known as Daniel Orion Strife and A-- now now autherr~ that would ruin the surprise~

(Present Day)

 

“Khara!, Get down here now young lady!”. A middle aged father who looked no older than 35 with black hair and golden red eyes that had darkened over the years with pain, misery and death -that was mostly by his hands-.  
“Coming papa!,” yelled the 16 year old in question as she ran down the stairs tying her ribbon around her hair with looks that make her seem like a miniature younger version of her father. This sadly was a normal day for her as she always oversleeps or she just doesn't pay attention to the time.  
Her name is Khara Lovina Strife but people either call her Khara or Lovi, as she ran down the golden red eyes of both father and daughter; one filled with both amusement and exasperation and the other sheepish and apologetic. 

“So let me guess?, Too invested in your singing to check the clock?,” 

“Noooo…,” Daniel raised an eyebrow clearly seeing through the rather obvious lie.

“As much as I am proud for you getting better at lying you still suck at it angel.”,

“Damn..alright alright but Percy made a new song and he wanted me to test it out before he finished it completely!,” 

“Oh?, How's he doing by the way?, You know with the whole being dead and all.” 

“He's alright, tired but he's doing okay.”

“Now that's fantastic maybe now he will stop saying how much dick he wants to suck..” at that the memories of Percy just wanting to suck something just caused them both to facepalm. “How are we related again dad?,”

“Your quadruplets hun.” 

“You sure?,” 

“Child I was there when you were born, do not make me get the pictures!.” 

“Alright alright jeez. Let's just go already.” He smirked at his win 194,562 to 194,561 finally the father one upped his daughter!. “Don't get to cocky dad, you know I'll just bring it back!,” 

“Bring it on.” She just gave him a rather cocky look that just screamed 'oh it is brought!’, but that's the beauty of their relationship their incredibly sassy to one another and yet she still has incredible respect and undying love for her father, I mean he's the only parental figure she has, her mother never wanted her claiming she was too young for a child and any attempts made by poor, sweet and innocent Khara was immediately shut down by the cold harshness of her grandparents and step father -which her mother supported-, her mother couldn't even look her in the eyes the times she has seen her let alone talk to her only daughter.

But she never let that get her down and even now she still tries to get her attention and that breaks Daniel's heart to see that she still cares about a woman who broke her heart so many times, hell it was her mother's fault she has 3 long and jagged scars running down her face which caused a lot of bullying as she grew up. 

Shaking his head sadly bringing himself back to the normal world he took Khara to their cousins Hadrian -or Hades as people call him- birthday party. Once they got there, they was immediately hugged by an over excited birthday boy.  
"Hi Uncle Daniel, hi Vivi!,” 

“Hey Hades,” the Strifes smiled at him but internally screaming because he gave really strong bear hugs and now they can't breathe.  
“Hades let them go.” He turned around to see his girlfriend Nikita or Nikki standing there with a bad case of resting bitch face. Pouting and releasing them to which they started gasping for air.  
“As..as much as we..we love you just stop with the bear...bear hugs.” He just laughed it off and skipped over to Nikki who rolled her eyes and helped them breathe again.  
“You okay?,” She asked them looking at their lips. Daniel nodded.  
“Good again sorry about Hades.” 

“It's no problem Nikki, really.” she nodded after a little bit, Nikki is actually deaf but she refuses to tell anyone about it not wanting to seem weak or anything so she prefers lip reading to sign language and she's really good at it too good really but then again she could just be reading your mind, you never really now with her.

Daniel smiled softly as the party commenced when more guests arrived and well let's just say alcohol has been introduced to the systems of the young and old adults and well ever heard of white girl wasted?, He personified it.  
Seeing that Lovi just shook her head and made him lay down and drink water (not in that order precisely but you know what I mean.) And while everyone went around acting like morons or emotionally stupid crabs, (don't ask).

She went outside for some fresh air since she didn't want to drink, but when she did raindrops fell on her exposed skin and hair letting her know that the weather was turning from nice to uh oh get out of the rain and take cover. As she went to the forest behind Hades’s house not really bothered by the rain she overheard some weird sounds to the right of her ears. 

It sounded like whimpers and...arguing? Why would anyone be out here so early in the day?. 

“...how haven't you found her yet?, You useless rabbit.” A pained whimper was the reply, “j-just wait t-til mi’lord f-finds out y-you hurt me..”,

“you won't say shit.”

“F-fuck y-you..”

“whatever idiot.” A soft growl came from behind? The girl. “Don't you fucking dare call her an idiot do you want Ari coming after you?.”

“....whatever just find Alice..”. ‘Alice?’. She raised an eyebrow, “Harder than it seems considering how many Alice's there are in Europe..” she heard a derisive snort, “how many have blond hair and blue eyes?,”

“More than you think.”

“ugh..what the hell are we going to tell the Queen huh?,”

“That we need more time to find her that's all.” 

“Well then we better be prepared to be yelled at for hours..”

“i-i’m the o-one who has t-to help c-cool o-off.. s-so s-shut i-it.”

“Alright then let's go.” There were two grunts of approval as the voices disappeared. Now Lovi being the curious girl that she is actually decided to follow them, yeah she's going to die alright. 

When she got to where they were, there were nothing no tracks, no broken twigs, no nothing just a weird hole in the ground but as she looked at it it seemed to shrink and that's when it clicked in her head on what it was. It was the very same entrance her father told her about, the entrance to Underland he told her a lot of stories about the colorful and bright world that he visited quite a bit because of all the tragedy with the Red Queen, and how she brutally murdered innocent people for the silliest of reasons but that's how he met her mother and without thinking Lovi smiled and jumped in wanting to experience the world her parents have long before her, but what she didn't know was how the world had changed and not for the good.


	3. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well now it would seem that dear dear Khara has finally met Underland (finally)

The fall from the reality she knew to the reality under was in a word, disorienting. As soon as she landed the waves of nausea hit her like a bullet train bringing some tears in the corner of her eyes as she tried to get her bearings. 'How did Mom handle that trip the first time around?..’ she thought while rubbing her forehead to stave off an oncoming headache then she stood up to analyze the room. To her shock and somewhat horror everything was a stark difference from what she was told, instead of a bright and mysterious world all that was here was darkness and misery.  
Even the door looked miserable. Biting her lip softly as she walked over to the center with every footstep echoing throughout the room that was devoid of life, when she came to a rotting wood table that had its white paint stripped off enough to reveal holes with bugs crawling over a moldy cookie that had EAT ME across the center that was chewed down to just an imprint alongside a spoiled bottle of purple goop with a similar message across the bottle. She was honestly surprised by the state of everything as she went to the door.  
“Um...Excuse me, Mr. Door?.” The doorknob looked up weakly coughing up soot and small pieces of metal shavings.   
“W..who are..y..you? how...how did...you..get..h..here?.”  
“I jumped into a hole in the ground.” Well, you're not wrong. The door just looked at her such an expression of surprise that the Hunters came back and didn’t cover up their trails like normal. But it's even weirder that they didn’t sense a human’s presence. “You...will...die..here.”, shock spread across her face before her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and thought. “What does that mean?”  
“I...I mean...what..I..say..go..through..through..me..and..you..die.” “Huh..well..can I go through anyways?.” I swear to God Lovi no-. Needless to say, the door was questioning whether or not this girl was an idiot or if she had no sense of danger.   
“...No.”  
“Why not?”  
“You...will...die..”   
“Yeah so?, I kinda have to go anyways otherwise I’ll just die here and you’ll have to deal with my whining for a long time. So let me pass now.” At that the door opened immediately not want to think of that horrible fate, but he did wonder how she was going to fit through him since well..he’s a tiny door that barely came up to her calves until he saw her shift into a rather small jackal pup that ran rather excitedly through him, barking a thank you as she went down a beaten path leading into a forest where the pup shifted back to her human form shaking her hair out.  
After that, her excited eyes started their search of the fabled land but quickly turned to confusion and shock as she took in the now desolate wasteland of dead yet frozen foliage and grey-black skies with an overall scarlet tone. But that wasn’t the thing that really bothered her no, it was the tell-tale smell of copper heavy in the air which in her experience meant one thing: Death. Steeling herself, she began moving her feet as her eyes scanned the ‘‘forest” with a somewhat sense of fear but more of excitement as nothing gets a Death Angel more antsy for a fight then the smell of blood. The air was quiet and empty that every step she took seemed to echo through her ears as the wind blew lightly through her hair, giving her a clear sense of direction.   
But other than the wind, her vision was also starting to blur at the edges with a red tint as the smell awakened her bloodlust. With a clench of her fists, she managed to quell said bloodlust for now at least. Meanwhile, she had no idea that the forest was in fact populated but not with your average person, oh no, the phantom demon himself was in here, she was going to be his prey.

(James’s Pov)

‘Well, today could be worse.’ sighing softly feeling the wind blow through my hair as I threw body parts to Rai my little “sister”, well sister in terms of kindred spirits in a way seeing as to what we are now but she wasn't always like that, in the beginning she was a kitsune whose mind has been lost long ago back when the Black Queen was still in power of the Capital. It was such a pity seeing as the Great and Powerful liberator of the Capital lose her mind in such a manner oh well though she was powerful, very powerful, Well she still is, however, she's more about protecting her mate more than anything.  
“Alright, Rai that’s all I got, go back to Rae already.” Raeven is her mate aka the Black Queen, yeah that’s not a conflict of interest considering the roles they played. It didn't matter though to the people so Rae's punishment was to be trapped in an underground basement which was completely sealed off except for a food opening and only released for carnal pleasure but Rai still managed to get her out and man that carnage was so glorious however I still have no clue on how she even managed to get her out of there honestly (yeah right I know how ;).  
Sad as the situation is, that was the highlight of my day, yeah feeding a feral kitsune was the highlight of my day, I mean when Rae was in power life was fun and there was always something to do now? now its so fucking boring considering how the new rulers ban literally anything to do with fun, no whore houses, no murder rings, nothing with criminal ties and God now everything is healing and being all light and pure with all the bullshit surrounding the hype.   
Anyways, while I was just trying to find something to do the wind had an odd scent to it, chocolate and burnt pine. Huh that's odd..no one ever comes here anymore and none with that alluring scent so who is it?. The magenta black haired teen jumped down from one of the taller trees into another tree jumping from branch to branch quietly, curious as hell and to his surprise, it came from The Door of Alice. ‘Well then...Ain’t that a surprise?.' with that in mind, dark thoughts started swirling in his mind as a sick smile spread on his cheeks revealing snow white teeth. 'Now this is a very interesting turn of events, I wonder..'. When I got there it was someone completely different from who I was really expecting oh well let's have some fun shall we little puppy?.  
A razor sharp smile spread across his face and stalked through the dead trees getting ready to strike as he was about to claw her neck she grabbed his wrist and twisted until he was on the ground. Gritting my teeth smiling sadistically, now that was unexpected using my other hand I snapped my fingers to expertly wield time using that to my advantage. After that it was child's play really to pin this lovely spitfire into the nearest tree, then formed ice chains wrapping them around her wrists around a thick branch then her ankles to the exposed roots and finally her torso to the trunk, and voila! captured.  
With that, I allowed time to continue as of how it should normally as she looked stunned for a second before annoyance and something else flitted across her lovely, beautiful eyes.“Hello, little puppy~.”

(Lovi’s POV)

“Hello, little puppy~,” Fully looking up at my captor stunned and reeling from what happened, How did he do that?.  
"Who are you?" The boy, no teen just smiled at me and that smile sent chills down my spine. "Me? Oh, I'm just a friendly specter of this world many know me Timeless but YOU little puppy can call me James~." His accent was alluring and his eyes...oh god he's hot..shiiit...NO! bad Lovi no. Just no. Mentally shaking my head watching him carefully he feels extremely unstable and something tells me that if I'm not careful I'm going to see my dad the not-so-fun way. A startling cold hand on my cheek snapped me out of my head as his thumb caresses my cheek, "You know, it's common courtesy to tell me your name now that you know mine little puppy~."  
He kept looking at me with those eyes like he could see through my soul. "My name's Khara, but people call me Lovi so can you stop calling me 'little puppy?' I'm not little nor a puppy." I say defiantly, well..as defiantly as I can say when I'm at his mercy with the ice.. chains..wait...ICE CHAINS...I am an idiot. groaning loudly enough for James to raise an eyebrow just before I melted the mother fucking chains off. "Oooo~ puppy's got fire how cute~." at that I took at least 10 steps to give more room between us.

"Look, I'm just gonna go 'kay?" By the look on his face that was clearly the wrong thing to say. "Leaving? why so soon puppy?~ Could it be that you're scared of little ol' me?~ I'm just a helpless kitty dear, I won't hurt a fly much less a beauty such as yourself~." he says with a smile that doesn't quite meet his dark magenta eyes, "And yet I doubt that." I say clearly not trusting him. period. "Well, I could promise to not hurt anyone~." 

"No. Never make that kind of promise, And don't make ANY sorts of promises to me." "So hostile, kitty likes~." At that, my eyes widened, 'Am I really getting hostile?' quickly running our confrontation through my mind oo..yeah..jeez. "Sorry your right, your right I'm sorry." "Oh no, now don't be sorry you have a right to be hostile-" I interrupted him with "So do you, you know nothing of me and I could be here to hurt people or something like that." At my statement, James started to laugh, and laugh...and laugh..and laugh until he was on the ground wheezing from how much he was laughing. While he was probably dying I took it as an opportunity to get out of there and walked down a random decrepit path hopefully getting away from him but knowing my luck probably not. Well..here's to hoping.

-End Chapter 3-


	4. James Marshall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever

(Lovi's POV)  
It was getting dark by the time I was able to get out of the forest, my wrists, and ankles feeling as if they were going to fall off from the biting cold remnants of the ice still attached to them.  
Sighing softly 'seems like that's all I'm doing here..' looking around the open fields glowing a slowly dying fire across the hills with the wind blowing the foliage gently with the setting sun. Closing my eyes softly briefly enjoying the soft breeze, before it hit my extremities causing a brief jolt of pain to go through me. "ow...okay body I get it geez.."  
With that sentiment, I started walking around after trying my best to cover up the frostbite with my jacket sleeves, until I can find a healer I can't use my flames.

That thought drew a frown on my face, in all honesty, my flames are one of my main weapons so while I'm not defenseless without them, it just...feels wrong not to use them. Like a turkey being overstuffed and then bursting in the oven as the bird is overcooked....mm...I want turkey now. Ferk. Food sounds amazing right now..a sandwich..mm.. pizza..okay brain you gotta stop now.  
Shaking my head to stop to drool from escaping my mouth, which just made it splatter everywhere.  
"Wow, you really are a puppy now aren't cha?, You even drool like one~." 

At that my whole body froze. Oh no. Please don't tell me. turning around and...yeah He was there. In the night, he looked so...ethereal and far more dangerous. His magenta eyes and the ends of his hair glowed softly in the moonlight, his tan highlighting the bloodlust and insanity swirling in those bright yet oddly clear magenta eyes.  
I took a huge step back- more like a jump back, if I'm really to be honest here. "Aw~, what's the matter pup? don't tell me you're scared of the big bad kitty now are you?~."  
"N-no." He chuckled lowly. "Don't lie to me, I hate liars. I can smell it on you darling." Tensing slightly ready to either fight or flee at his words.

"Well considering I know nothing about your abilities save for the ice and maybe speed, being cautious is a good option."  
That just made him laugh openly and loud, that laugh though...why was it so familiar to me?, I've never met him before but...I really didn't have much time to think as he was suddenly right in my face, his ice cold breath sending chills down my spine.

Grunting softly in surprise, I looked up and tried to get out of his arm length, however, remember the ice still on my body?. Welp, I'm ferked. It was nice knowing the world of the living. Goodbye world. As if the taller than me which sucks a noodle read my mind, he used his ice to stick me to the wet grass.

“Ngh, don't you ever really use anything else besides the ice?." The ferker just snorted, "Why should I use a different technique if catching you is so easy?." 

Okay, that's not wrong.

 

"Besides you can't really fight back anyways so don't even try it.~" Wrong. Irritation filtered through my mind as bones ripped out of my chest stabbing the demon spawn in the stomach. I really wish I could stab him in the face, here's the thing I'm 5'2, he looks about 6'2.

 

Thinking he's dead regret instantly filled me I didn’t like killing unless I had to, an icky feeling always weighed heavy in guts anytime I killed out of necessity or for a mission. Instead of the silence I was expecting however, his laugh pierced the air. 

“Now I didn't expect that pup~, but if that's all you got up your sleeve then.” He moved back pulling my bones out of his chest, as steam came out of his rapidly healing wound leaving nothing but an unmarked tan sculpture of a torso behind.

Mm...Bad Khara No. Stop staring. Gosh he is something though...Gah! Stop brain!. Shaking my head slightly glaring at him trying to melt the ice again, though this time that razor sharp smirk widened to a full blown smile of pure insanity?, Anger? I really don’t know what kind of emotion are swirling in those striking eyes. Pulling my bones back into my skin reforming my ribcage sighing. 

“What do you want with me?, why go through all the trouble to find me?.” 

“Now that’s a question to ask, to tell the truutttthhh I like the feel of your soul against mine, little puppy~”. At that my mind was blank, How...can he feel my soul? That’s not something that non-death people can really do unless their children of love or fate but...HIS soul just screams demon, nothing more. Unless he's talking about mates but..that's not really something that happens anymore, it's an old world view of love that changed over the years to what it is now, just a mess of emotion and hormones. 

Not that I don't believe in mates, it's just...I don't deserve one. Never have never will. Besides I don't really know a whole lot about them other than they're supposed to be the perfect fit for you, born to complete and love you forever until you die and then even then some. That's really it on my end. Hearing a snap in front of my eyes brought me out of my thoughts. “Huh?..” how intelligent Lovi, how intelligent. He smirked,

“All I said was my name pup~, but I'll say it again since you were taking a sweet little daynap, the name is James Marshall, pleasure to meet you again lovely~.”

That was the last thing I heard clearly before my world suddenly went black as something hit me right across the noggin. 

“Awww~, come on Rai be nicer to our new...friend~.” was the very last thing I heard before the darkness took my mind into it's sweet embrace.

(James's Pov)

Heh~. How fun a little game of hide and seek is always something I look forward to. Especially when it's involving my mate, I'm sooooo~ thrilled at the fun we're gonna have!. Hm? How do I know she's mine?, Why it's simple! Her eyes of course.

Demons are born with a vision, we are able to see our mate's eyes in our dreams and usually if they have any scars around their eyes or special features. But we know when we look them in the eye our souls snap to them and bind to them, never leaving. 

Never...ever...eVeR~.

Following her out of the forest was easy, her smell is intoxicating, it was like cinnamon pie mixed with blood!. Mm.. cinnamon piieeee~ I'm gonna make some later! But mate first. She certainly was adorable in the setting sun, while she was distracted by her environment I snuck up behind her watching her practically drool over some thought she had maybe about food?. 

She is rather pudgy so I wouldn't be surprised if she was thinking about food but! There's nothing wrong with that. I like her pudge, I just wanna nuzzle her alllll day! My little marshmallow~, nn..I like Puppy more!. Heh~...just picturing her on her knees..naked..heh~ that gives ideas~. 

Anyways, that's when I decided to just...well speak my mind really. 

“Wow, you really are a puppy now aren't Cha?~, you even drool like one~.” 

oh my~, the way she froze- Okay I reallllllyyyy don't want to laugh but her wide eyes as she slowly turned around in horror reminded me an anime I saw a month ago.  
'Don't laugh-, Don't laugh-.’ At the sound of my voice she scrambled back as if she was scared~. Actually by the way she smells she IS scared, aww...I don't want my puppy to be afraid of me...well...not in this way~. 

"Aw~, what's the matter pup? don't tell me you're scared of the big bad kitty now are you?~."

“N-no.” 

She stuttered her soft accent trying to be firm but her vocal cords wavered letting the small amount of fear she felt out. Studying her intensely taking in her lightly tanned skin which glowed in the moonlight, her eyes contrasted brightly against her short black hair matching the crimson tips but with more gold flecks instead of a pure red, which made the color look more Amber like.

Chuckling lowly smirking I spoke softly, "Don't lie to me, I hate liars. I can smell it on you darling."

Seeing the tension build in her shoulders made me wanna pout, why can't my love take a small joke?. Bahhh, I was so irritated I almost didn't hear her next words.

"Well considering I know nothing about your abilities save for the ice and maybe speed, being cautious is a good option." 

Laughing loudly at her observation which wasn't all wrong, since she doesn't really know my full abilities. Though she is rather smart to assume speed, most people think I just teleport around which I DON'T. I'm not THAT lazy. Hmph. It takes work to torture I mean use Time to my advantage!. 

Anyways back to capturing my puppy! As I did before I simply froze her down careful though, I don't want the little angel to get sick or lose her limbs..yet~. 

“Ngh..Don't you ever use anything other than the ice?.” Raising an eyebrow quite amused, 

"Why should I use a different technique if catching you is so easy?."

I was so tempted to laugh again as her face just screamed, ain't that the truth?. But then her eyes turned dark as blood.For a split second I could feel the shadow of Death in my soul taking each and every pieces of my rather fractured soul away and just as I was about to go into the dark embrace, a stabbing pain was what broke me out of the trance. 

Looking down grunting softly surprised to see bones in. My Fucking Chest. Holy Fuck. OWWWWWWWWWWW!, Okay okay I take it back she CAN surprise me, OWWWWWWWWWWW! Demon hurt, I repeat demon child hurt!!!, Whyyyyy?. 

Surprisingly though I could see the regret in her eyes, huh. Well I guess even a Strife of all people can feel regret. Surprising I know. Moving back a small bit to pull them out, 

“Now I didn't expect that pup~, but if that's all you got up your sleeve then.” 

That's when I noticed something else in those gorgeous eyes of hers: lust~. I wonder why?, Oh wait the bones are gone. Welp there's my abs alright, hi abs!. I guess Lovi really likes abs huh?, I'll keep that in mind for future reference~. 

Smirking more watching in fascination as her ribcage reformed and mm~, her skin is quite beautiful even with her scars and oh my, she has freckles!!...welp she's never leaving my dick, I-I mean house, yeah house!.

“What do you want with me?, why go through all the trouble to find me?.” Sighing softly in my head, why must that be the first question?, Why not what's my name or like my shoe size?. I truly despise that question.

“Now that’s a question to ask, to tell the truutttthhh I like the feel of your soul against mine, little puppy~”. Why does she look so confused?, Doesn't puppy know we're mates?. Meh that can come up later.  
“Anyways, as a reintroduction My name is James, James Marshall pleasure of meeting you little puppy~.”...  
…  
…  
‘rude.’  
“Hello?~”  
…  
…   
Pouting I snapped my fingers in front of her eyes. “Huh?...” 

Moving her bangs back with my pointer finger smirking. 

“All I said was my name pup~, but I'll say it again since you were taking a sweet little daynap, the name is James Marshall, pleasure to meet you again lovely~.” 

That's when she collapsed as Rai stalked behind her growling hard her mismatched gold and brown eyes gleaming in the now nighttime, waiting to tear her flesh out.

“Awww~, come on Rai be nicer to our new...friend~.” As soon as Lovi passed out, Rai leaped on her ready to kill. No. Narrowing my eyes stopping time and strolling over to my. Little. Sister. 

Grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the damn ground. Releasing time, I said,  
“You might be my little Sister. However, that little puppy right there?. She's mine. She's MY mate. Touch a single hair on her head EVER again and I'll make sure you and Raeven Never. And I mean Never see each other again. I'll make sure the only things you'll ever hear from her is her tortured screams. So don't test my damn patience.”

Letting her go roughly not caring about the fact my glamour dropped letting the world see me as I really am, from how angry I was. Trying to calm down some I sat next to my mate running a hand on her head slowly healing her wound. 

After I was sure she was stable enough to move I gently picked her up and held her close in a tight, loving embrace and took her to my house in the forest closely followed by Rai.

'I won't let anyone come between us, Little Lovi not even the King can take you away. I refuse to ever allow that. Mark my soul with this promise, if anyone tries, I'll tear them to pieces. I'll make them remember the days of the Dark Princess. So I wonder who's gonna be stupid enough to try.’

-End Chapter 3-

A/n: just for some clarification on James's personality he's actually a really sweet guy in the original universe he's from, I just wanted to make him really crazy for this story :3 anyways please read and enjoy, and before I forget have a lovely day and night everyone, shadows out!.


	5. The Forest Never Let's you Leave.

(Ari’s Pov)  
The night sky was honestly my favorite type of sky, the blue and purple melting together forming the lovely color colagulating like the blood on my guns.  
However the night sky might soothe my soul for the time being, my heart burns for revenge. It is time Alice paid. If..if I could make her pay I would. Sighing softly closing my eyes as the wind hit me gently.

The night was clear for once the stars were actually out, the animals were loud those noises were rare to hear those who are old enough to remember the days before the Darkness happened, smiled with joy as those particular sounds meant finally, FINALLY after all these horrible years the sun was finally raising on the clouds of Hell. 

To the new generations though, such as myself those sounds are an omen. Nothing makes the animals cry out. Nothing, not even death makes them even mutter a sound, so their cries seem like such a horrible omen, something is here.

No. SomeONE is here. A lot of my citizens along with myself believe this is a sign of Alice. Well. If She is here, I will kill her, for my people. For Justice. 

-In the Forest-

In the night the forest seems so much more looming and terrifying. However...there is a haunting beauty of The Alice Forest, there is a legend surrounding these woods one as old as time. It goes rather like this: Nighttime is when your deepest regrets come to haunt your soul. 

The worse the regret, the more you are haunted. However to those who have such deep regrets, The Forest punishes them harshly if they dare come here at the end of the light.

The forest seems to make them regret even living. To those idiots who go, it is said that they were hunted by those who dwell or by the very magic in the Earth. Then as the light comes back up, your soul forever leaves and your body turns into a blackened tree for all of eternity.  
That's it. Nothing more to say.

Some would say that the ghosts of those whose past still linger searching on for more victims to feed on. But that didn't bother James nor his sister.

His path in life never gave him any regrets, so if the forest tried to ensnare him it wouldn’t work at all.

(James's Pov)

I missed my home, don't get me wrong the forest is an amazing place to be in but there's no place like home!.

Inside the forest, there's a little alcove near it that's hidden from the rest of Underland, surprisingly the alcove has living foliage and animals well more compared to the rest of the place. I suppose that's Rai's influence. 

As we got there she lost the animalistic side to herself. 

“Ngh...ow...did you choke me again?.” Ah, there we go. 

“Yes, you tried to hurt my new pet!. I couldn't allow that little sister.” At that her eyebrow rose, the doubt clear in her heterochromatic eyes.

“What?.” 

“I'm surprised that you didn't kill her. But a pet?, The last person you had as a pet was volunteering. I'm taking it your going to force her into that role?.” 

Well when you put it like that. Saying that, and suffering the weight of judgement from her gold and brown eyes.

“You can't judge me Rai, considering YOUR relationship with my baby sister and all.” 

“That's different James and you know it.” 

“Oh?, How so?. 'cuz from what I remember you weren't so willing at first.” At that she stayed quiet. Taking that as a conversation ender we continued our trek deeper into the alcove, going deep oh so deep into the true forest. However, in here? I am King. 

No matter how much Ari would say otherwise. He might be King of the people and the..whole of this world, BUT I am King here. 

This is MY domain. That doesn't stop us from going to each other's realms though. Despite how much of a dick he can seem like, the little tiger is the sweetest little thing ever, personally I like him more than the other leaders but I don't want to talk about them.  
Anyways I'm home. It's nothing fancy just a 2 story cottage but it's what's on the inside that really matter~. Top floor is your everyday bedroom and sex dungeon, while the bottom floor has your basic kitchen and living room and then the basement is my torture room. 

Piss me off and I'll put you there ^^. After tucking the little on into my bed upstairs, and chaining her there as a little insurance.  
Though I hope she doesn't struggle much, her skin is rather lovely. I would HATE to see her all bruised and broken..well not yet anyways. That's for much later, for now I just want to dig my way into her head, see what makes her tick. 

Then again that's boring too. Eh. I'll just do whatever I want. She's mine forever, until she eventually kicks the bucket, like they all do. She sure is beautiful though, though her body is covered in scars. Her scars intrigue me, they're like a broken mirror, scratched and cracked. 

The web of scars stretch from the middle of her chest to the inside of her thighs, unbroken in nature and absolutely beautiful.

Tracing them slowly gives me a better picture of her life. Obviously she's a trained fighter, judging by earlier however her training isn't complete. Or she was holding back due to morals. Either or, she's strong.

The calluses on her palms and soles of her feet show constant running, and holding a weapon since her hands in a relaxed position are curled slightly. Maybe a dagger?, Or maybe a scythe? Maybe a scythe she has the muscles for one, how Interesting. The stitches lining her body show extreme trauma no doubt she's been cut open and torn apart, almost like the experiments done on the dead long ago.

She should be dead but... death angel. Would explain the training. Huh. Leaning back in my chair smirking slightly. 

“Haven't played with a death angel yet. This should be quite..fun~.” 

Standing up checking the cuffs around her wrists and ankles, making sure she's secure, afterwards I went out to go and inform Ari about my guest. I don't want ANY interruptions. Not again.

“Rai! Watch over her won't you?, I'm going out.” She gave a thumbs up from her sketchbook on the kitchen table. Grabbing my jacket and sunglasses, I headed out to the Kingdom of Insatia.

-End Chapter 5-


End file.
